


The Grandmaster Returns

by Blindknyttstories



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Harems, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindknyttstories/pseuds/Blindknyttstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has just returned from his sacrifice to Grima and see's that his life has acquired some new fans per say, join Robin as he battles a plethora of women after his heart while he tries to find the right woman for him and the right woman to be Morgans mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grandmaster Returns

It was dark, yet he could see. There was no sound, yet he could hear everything. There was nothing, yet he could feel. This was the limbo Robin found himself in, where nothing was everything. It seemed like it had been a eternity since Robin had sacrificed himself to save the world, and yet it had only been four years. Finally it was time for Robin to come back to the world, so the darkness Robin had seen for four years was lighting up, and it became brighter and brighter…

Robin awoke in his bed, he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in his room, the very same room he had stayed in during his time with the shepherds, here he was, no longer in the darkness…but in the comfort of his own bed.

Robin pushed himself up from the bed very shakily, he looked down and noticed that he was in his grandmaster cloak, along with the plaid shirt and pants he wore under it. Robin pressed his hands on his face, and noticed that the same scars he had obtained during the war were present. But what surprised Robin even more was when he looked down and noticed that the mark of Grima wasn't present, in fact his gloves were missing as well. He looked around and noticed that they were neatly folded on the table beside him.

Robin grabbed them and put them on, he shifted out out of his bed and noticed that his room looked like it haven't been touched in years, his bookshelf was covered in cobwebs, his windows were shut tight and he could see a rat had made a nest on his old desk. Robin sighed and got up and walked over to his window, and after struggling for a bit with the old thing was able to open it and looked out into the night sky, he noticed that the castle looked the same as it had before the fight with Grima. He smiled at seeing a familiar sight before heading over to his desk and lighting a candle.(Along with moving the rat nest aside.)

 

* * *

 

Sumia was walking in the castle gardens patrolling the area, she was about to end her shift and hand it off to Cordelia when she looked up and noticed the light was on in Robins room.

"What the…?!" Sumia was shocked to see that not only was the windows were open to Robins room but a small light was emanating from his room as well. Sumia immediately thought someone had broken into the castle and was trying to steal Robin's old stuff. She immediately ran over to Cordelia who was walking up to her.

"Good evening Sumia, ready to hit the bed I bet."

"Not quite, Cordelia look up there!" Cordelia looked to where Sumia was pointing and was shocked to see the same sight Sumia had saw.

"Is that Robins room!? What…? But…but….nobody has opened his windows in four years!"

"I know…I think someone might have busted in through the window."

"But…But….Wouldn't one of the pegasus guards see them?"

"They should have…unless there a master tactician…"

"Hm…That would make sense, break into the room of the greatest tactician of all time and study his old tactics."

"Indeed…ok heres what we do, we have to cut off there escape!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll fly up there and approach from the window, you will enter the castle and approach from outside the door. That away they will have no way to escape!"

"Sumia…thats brilliant!"

"Thank you~"

Sumia and Cordelia began to execute there plan, Sumia went and grabbed her Pegasus while Cordelia grabbed her favorite lance and advanced into the castle.

 

* * *

 

Robin rummaged around in his room trying to find everything, all of his books were still in his bookshelf even the ones he borrowed from Sumia, he was about to pick one up to read when he heard wing flapping approaching his window.

"(Hm…It seems my light has caused whoever is on lookout to investigate. It must be Sumia, Cordelia or Cynthia. Well I shouldn't let everyone know I'm back yet, not until I speak with Chrom.)" Robin approached his door when he heard footsteps approaching his door from the outside.

"(Well it seems they have planned to make sure I don't leave the confines of my room…not that they would know it's me in here…Hm…I should be able to escape through the window, it's dark enough for me to climb out and slide along the edge.)" Robin walked over to his candle and blew it out before heading near the corner closet to the window. He quietly knelt down and waited for the lookouts to enter.

Sumia flew up to the window to see who this person was, Cordelia should already be at the door, so Sumia knew they had the intruder caught. While she was flying she noticed the light in the room had gone out.

"Hm…They must know that we are on to them, Well it doesn't matter I'll just stand right in front of the window so they can't escape!"

Sumia continued to fly until she finally reached the window, she hopped off into the room and looked at the surroundings. Seeing this place brought up many joyful memories, but they would soon turn into the heartbreaking memory of Robin sacrificing himself to save the world.

Sumia was snapped out her thoughts when Cordelia entered the room. "Whoah, it got dark in here…"

"Indeed, Cordelia light the candle back so we can the intruder."

Robin mentally face palmed himself for not remembering to hide the candle when he blew it out "(Hm…If they light that candle back then I will be found in no time, hm…Perhaps it is time to inquire the help of some new inhabitants in my room.)"

Robin quietly and quickly crawled his way to his desk, the room was dark enough to where Sumia or Cordelia couldn't see him, but with Sumia standing right next to the window and the fact the door would easily make a sound if opened Robin had no current way of escaping.

Once Robin made his way over to the desk, he barely moved it to where it shielded his body from sight, and he waited. Right when Cordelia lit the candle back up Robin kicked his desk causing both girls to look at it, it also caused both girls to noticed the nest of rats that were now running towards them thanks to the desk being kicked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sumia! Rats!"

"Cordelia what are you doing! Stay away from me there coming after you!" While both girls were screaming and avoiding the rats, Robin used the opportunity to exit through his window.

Once he made it out, he quickly and quietly slid across the edge of the roof, he knew that Sumia and Cordelia screaming would attract the Pegasus guards, especially since they were screaming in a room that hadn't been entered in years. Robin made his way to the nearest window, and if nothing had changed over the years then he should be entering nursery.

Robin hunch was correct, and he quietly made his way into the nursery, He looked and saw the three sleeping babies and judging from the there look and hair, they were the baby form of Kjelle, Gerome and Nah. Which made sense as the only people married when he left were Chrom and Sully, Cherech and Virion and Nowi and Gregor.

Robin knew that while there were no caretakers at night, the room was still heavily patrolled with shepherds taking shifts of checking up on them. Robin closed the windows behind him so not to attract any more attention and quietly made his way around the cribs, but right when he was about to get close to the door it opened.

Robin hid behind a crib and noticed that it was Lucina and Inigo, Lucina started going over to the cribs with a smile while Inigo stood at the door. Robin knew that if she lit the lights to see he would be found, so he quietly made his way over to Kjelle's crib and saying a small apology he gently nudged the young child just enough to wake her and make her start crying.

Lucina noticed that her baby sister had woken, and walked over to her crib with a loving smile. She gently picked Kjelle up and rocked her back and forth. While that took care of Lucina, Inigo was still at the door, so Robin gently made his way over to Gerome's crib and did the same thing.

When Lucina heard Gerome crying, she looked over to Inigo who just nodded and went to pick him up and put him back to sleep. Robin took advantage of his opportunity and quickly made his way out of the nursery into the dark halls.

The halls were barley illuminated by the torches hanging high above on the walls, Robin quickly made his way down the hall. His destination was Chrom's room as telling Chrom should be the first thing he should do. Once Robin made it down the hall, he finally saw Chroms room being guarded by two soldiers.

Robin again prayed for forgiveness before taking a hexing tomb that Tharja had lent him a while back and chanted a small hex that would put the two guards asleep until the sun came up. Once Robin had spoken the hex and the guards were fast asleep, Robin slowly made his way to the door but stopped right before touching it.

"Hm…If the security measures me and Morgan came up with are still in place, then this door is hexed to freeze anyone in place who touches it before sunrise…But there was one way to get around it that only the shepherds knew…I wonder if they changed it the past four years…?"

Robin steeped back before pulling out his sword and slashed a X in the air and said the name of the Hero king himself, and just like that the door slowly krept open.

"Hm…I should be cautious, knowing Morgan she more than likely added a extra security measure to the room…" Robin slowly krept past the door and as soon as he did his feet were stuck to the floor and five phantom archers appeared holding there bows at him.

"(Hm….A Phantom trap…Well I'm in no danger of losing my life, because Phantoms don't attack unless told to…However it would be wise not to just sit here and wait for the one who set this trap up to come…There is a way out of this, but I would have to use my fire tomb and burn the phantoms…)"

As Robin was thinking of a way out his predicament without destroying anything, Chrom was awake and noticed that the Phantom Archers had appeared, all he could see was a tactician cloak and just laughed at how Morgan would be caught in her own trap.

"(It's quite amusing to know Morgan was caught in her own trap, oh this will be material to use against her when she turns down my ideals at our strategy meetings…You know I don't remember Morgans cloak looking so much like the Grandmaster Cloak though…)"

Chrom made his way over to the door and was about to make fun of 'Morgan'.

"Alright Morgan, I think you're overworking yourself to get stuck in….your…own…..Robin…?!"

Robin froze and just looked at Chrom, out of all the strategies he could come up, with mind was currently drawing a blank. He finally just looked Chrom in the eye and spoke. "Hey….Chrom…."

Chrom was speechless, his best friend who he had thought was dead for the past four years was now standing right in front of him, He honestly thought he was dreaming. "How…How did you get here?"

"Well I awoke in my bedroom, surprised I looked around and caught the attention of the lookouts."

"Sumia?"

"Sumia and Cordelia, they tried to make sure they caught me by invading my room from the window and door. Thankfully, they particularly don't like rats so I used that to my advantage."

"Hm…I should keep that in mind…"

"Then I went along the edge and wound up in the nursery, Before I made my escape through there, Lucina and Inigo came in. I hated what I did next, but I awoke two of the sleeping infants to attract there attention, then I slipped out the door."

"I see….I really want to hang you if you awoke Kjelle because she will be so grumpy tomorrow…"

"I did, sorry. Anyway I went down the hall and approached your door. I put the two guards to sleep, before undoing the first hex lock on the door….and here I am."

"Hm…Not bad for a four year absence…Now I remember why I made you the second Grandmaster in the history of Ylisse…"

"Haha, well my friend I do see some improvements that could be made to the security around here."

"Haha well let me undo the Phantom Archers, and you can wipe all that dust mud off of you in the restroom."

"Hm…didn't even know I had gotten duty from crossing on the roof."

Chrom undid the Phantom Archers hex and let Robin go inside of the restroom to clean himself off, while Chrom was trying to comprehend the fact that his best friend was back from the dead, Sumia suddenly bursted through the door.

"Captain!"

"Huh…? Oh m, good evening Sumia."

"Captain theres trouble!"

"Whats wrong? Did wild animals destroy the gardens!?"

"No Captain, there is a intruder somewhere in the castle!"

"A Intruder! Where was he last spotted!?"

"Me and Cordelia had him surrounded in…Robin's old room….But he was able to escape!"

Chrom started to put two and two together, with Robin telling him about the escape and how he outdid Sumia and Cordelia and started to smirk. "Oh really…tell me how exactly did you and Cordelia let him escape?"

Sumia started to turn a deep red from embarrassment,and started to come up with a excuse. "Eh…well…you see….Um…."

"Did they perhaps use something as simple as using rats to distract you two?"

"Wh-What! How did….how did you…" Chrom started to laugh which made Sumia get a even deeper red.

"I know because this 'intruder' told me."

"I see….Wait! He told you?"

"Yep, He's currently in the restroom freshening up. With Sully and Kjelle in Regna Ferox I figured they wouldn't mind."

"But…But…Why would you allow a intruder to use the royal restroom!?"

"Well, they are a old friend. I'm sure they would have simply came and talked to me if you didn't force him to climb out a window and climb into the nursery."

"Well…Well…If he never went into Robins room, then we wouldn't have attempt to capture him."

"Haha, why wouldn't he go in there? Last time I checked it was alright to be in ones room."

"What…? Be in ones room…?…..Wait you don't mean….!?" As on cue Robin walked out of the restroom, perfectly cleaned up now.

"Ah, much better thank you Chrom." Robin was still straightening his robe before he looked up and saw Sumia standing there next to Chrom, who had a shocked expression and was developing a small blush.

"Ro…..bin…..~?" Sumia fell over backwards and passed out on the floor(It took a minute for Chrom and Robin to realize she passed out as they thought she was tripped backwards.)"

 

* * *

 

Sumia awoke in the morning in her own bed, she looked outside and noticed that the morning sun was just starting to peek, she sighed and lifted her head before clenching the back of it. "(Ow...Why does my head hurt so much? Last I remember I ran to Chrom to tell him about the intruder...but wait...didn't...?)

"Oh I see your awake." Sumia was startled and looked over to see Robin leaning against the wall giving her a warm smile. She froze, Robin the man who had stolen almost every heart of every single shepherd was standing next to her, and potentially watched her as she slept. "Is everything alright Sumia? Your face is getting quiet red, is the bruise worse than we thought?"

Sumia knew what Robin was talking about, as she could also feel her face turning a deep shade of red, To avoid letting Robin know though she quickly spoke up "Oh...Um...No I'm just really hot...yes, it's quiet warm in here..."

"Well thats good...Some friend I would be if I let a fair maiden like you get Ill." While Robin laughed as he meant it as a joke, Sumia turned even redder when Robin called her a fair maiden.

"(God that voice...How can a man be blessed with such a voice?) Um...Robin...how are you here? I thought you were...were..."

"Dead?"

"...Yeah."

"Hm...I honestly don't know, one moment I was floating in darkness, the next I awoke in my bed. It's quite strange to be honest, but the important thing is, I'm back...speaking of which I wonder how I can break the news to Morgan..."

"You...haven't told your own daughter...?"

"No...I did just arrive back a few hours ago, I don't even think she is awake at the moment...Man I hope she isn't mad at me..."

"Mad...at you?"

"Yeah, I mean I left her...I was the only parent she had...I mean I still haven't married, and Morgan can't remember her mother..."

"Yeah...But I think Morgan will be overjoyed to know you're back, and...and...she has got some of her memories back."

"Really? What has she remembered?" Robin quickly ran forward and sat beside Sumia on the bed, who had to hide her face because her blush was getting deeper.

"Well...It's not much, but she can remember that she didn't live at the castle anymore, she lived with you and her mother in a nearby village and...and...Despite the fact you were retied, you still assisted her as the new tactician of the shepherds."

"Hm...It's not much, but atleast she is recovering her memories, even if in very small pieces..."

"Yeah..."

"Sumia...Where is Morgans room located at?"

"Oh um...It's located right next to your room."

"Alright thanks Sumia." Robin walked over to the door, but right before he opened it he looked back at Sumia "Be sure to get a lot of rest, Your to beautiful to be hurt." Sumia grew extremely red before Robin just smiled and headed out.

 

* * *

 

Robin quietly kept down the down the dim lighted hallway, the sun was starting to come up but most of the shepherds were still asleep. The guards and maids walked quickly down the hallway, while most of them ignored Robin who had pulled his hood over, some stopped and stared at him, more than likely recognizing him. Robin eventually arrived at his daughters door, and slowly opened the door.

Robin peeked inside and saw that Morgan was quietly sleeping in her bed, Robin smiled before entering the room and slowly closing the door. He quietly made his way over to her bed before sitting down on it, he smiled as his daughter whose hair covered her face and was quietly snoring. Robin gently moved Morgans hair from her face, which earned a little stir and snort from the young tactician, Robin could feel the tears in his eyes after seeing his daughter after so long. He gently bent down and planted a kiss on top of Morgans head.

When Robin planted a kiss on top of Morgan she began to stir, Robin saw her gently open her eyes and yawned. After rubbing her eyes, Morgan looked to the side and saw Robin sitting next to her smiling, "Father...?!"

Morgan couldn't believe what she was seeing, her father who had been gone for four years now was now sitting in her bed looking at her and smiling the same smile he always gave her before she went to bed. Finally Robin spoke up "Yes Morgan...It's been a while."

Morgan could feel the tears start to form in her eyes after she heard her father spoke, she was happy beyond belief that her father was back, but a fear was lingering with her that she was just dreaming about her father returning again. Despite the fear, Morgan started to cry as she jumped up and wrapped Robin in a extremely tight hug, which made it hard for Robin to breath. Despite this Robin didn't mind, he wrapped his arms around his daughter and let her cry into his shoulder. "Is...it really you? *Sniffle* I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Haha, No Morgan this isn't a dream."

"*Sniffle* Then is this a nightmare, and I'm going to wake up and see you gone?"

"No my dear Morgan, we are in reality and I'm not going anywhere." Morgan began to bawl on the shoulder of Robin's grandmaster cloak, for the first time in four year she felt happiness that had avoided her for so long. Finally she moved her head up from Robins shoulder, and looked him into the eyes with a wet face and the biggest smile she had put on in years.

"I'm *Sniffle* So glad you're back."

"I'm happy to be back." Robin pulled Morgan into another hug where they stayed for several long minutes, just enjoying being back in each others arms, they were finally interrupted with Lissa running into the room.

"Morgan are you alright dear? I heard you crying an-" Lissa stopped and stared, sitting on Morgans bed and also holding her, was Robin the man who had been gone for so long and was Morgans father. Lissa put her hands over her face, as she to could feel her eyes getting wet.

Robin looked at Lissa and smiled, "Good morning Lissa, it has been quite a while hasn't it?"

Lissa just ran towards Robin and joined in on the hug with him and Morgan, Robin was a bit startled at first but returned the hug. "What...*Sniffle* How...*Sniffle*..." Lissa couldn't even make words as she bawled onto Robins shoulder, much like Morgan had done previously. Morgan didn't mind Lissa, joining them in fact she liked it.

"(It's weird...being in a hug with Father and Lissa...It feels...familiar...)" The trio stayed in a hug for a few more minutes, until they finally released. Morgan still had tears but was the happiest she had been in forever, Lissa was madly blushing but it was hidden behind all of her tears, and Robins cloak was drenched in tears, but he was happy to be with his daughter and friend again.

"Well, I'm sorry to surprise you two, please don't be mad at me for not telling you Lissa, me and Chrom were eventually go to make a announcement."

"It's *Sniffle* Fine."

"And...I'm sorry Morgan, I didn't want to wake you last night."

"Oh Father...It's fine, I'm just happy your back!" Morgan used her cloak to dry her eyes before realizing she had to meet up with Chrom "Oh! I'm sorry to go father, but Chrom needs to talk with me this morning!"

"Haha, alright well don't leave his 'highness' waiting." Morgan laughed at how her father made fun of Chrom's title before running to the door, looking back at her father and running out into the hallway.

"Haha, I see she hasn't lost her energy over the past few years." Robin just smiled thinking about his daughter, Lissa on the other hand was just staring at Robin. She was memorized at how he hadn't changed any since he sacrificed himself, he was still the tall charming, sweet talking, hansom man she knew and secretly loved since the time they first found him. Lissa was finally snapped out her thoughts by Robin speaking again "Are you alright Lissa? I know what your wondering, but no I'm not a Risen haha."

"Oh um...No I just can't believe your back...It's been so long..."

"Yeah, it's weird I was just floating in darkness and then all of a sudden I awoke in my bed...Well, I'm just glad to be back, back for Morgan and...back to find the woman I fall in love with and Morgans mother." Lissa gave a small smile and blushed, her like every single shepherd(Which was everyone but Sully, Cherech and Nowi.) had major romantic feelings for Robin.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm so glad your back~"

"Haha, thank you Lissa."

"So...Robin, who do you think is Morgans mother?"

"Hm...I honestly don't know, I mean she has my snow white hair so I can't narrow it down that way haha, oh well I suppose. I'm sure I will find out when I finally find the woman I love."

"Yeah...Maybe it's one of the shepherds!" Lissa was hoping Robin would agree, cause that would give her a chance.

"Haha, more than likely...well Lissa, I'm going to go and talk to Chrom about the announcement. I'll see you later."

"Ok...Bye..." Lissa Held on to her chest as she felt her heart going pitter patter, she knew right then and there her feelings never went away.


End file.
